My First Love
by Revantio Van Cario
Summary: Ini adalah kisah tentang aku, dia, dan mungkin kamu yang membacanya. Ini adalah kisah yang sangat manis tapi menyakitkan untuk dikenang... [Warning: OOC, AU, abal to the max]


Terinspirasi dari lagu Juniel – Illa Illa. Author membayangkan gimana kalau cerita di situ dipakai di tokoh Naruto ;)

.

.

.

.

.

**Disclaimer**

**Naruto (C) Masashi Kishimoto**

**This Fic (c) Revantio Van Cario**

.

.

.

.

.

**My First Love**

_/because i can't forget my first love/_

_/it's sweet, and also hurt/_

.

.

.

.

.

.

[Hinata's POV]

Hari ini seperti biasa, aku merangkai bunga – bunga lavender untuk para pelanggan nanti, duduk dengan meja—berisi tangkai bunga—dan siap merangkainya. Oh, aku lupa mengenalkan diri ya? Namaku Hinata Hyuuga. Aku mengelola toko bunga ini sendiri. Memang, tidak terlalu menghasilkan banyak uang, tapi setidaknya cukup untuk diriku sendiri. Toko sudah seperti rumahku—sangat berarti bagiku. Namun begitu, toko ini selalu sepi. Jarang sekali ada pelanggan disini.

Aku mengambil beberapa tangkai lavender dan hendak mengikatnya menjadi satu saat seseorang mengetuk meja dimana aku menaruh bunga – bunga lavender itu sebelum aku merangkainya menjadi satu.

Aku mengangkat kepalaku untuk mengetahui siapa itu, dan ternyata seorang pelanggan. Seorang lelaki berambut pirang dan bermata biru sebiru langit, tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Ah, mungkin ia ingin membeli bunga. Aku segera merangkai bunga lavender yang ada di meja menjadi satu, menggabungkannya dengan kertas khusus tanaman dan mengikatnya dengan pita berwarna violet. Aku segera memberikan bunga hasil karyaku kepadanya.

Dia tersenyum, seraya menerima bunga pemberianku. Dia meninggalkan uang di mejaku, dan keluar toko dengan senyuman merekah diwajahnya. Walaupun aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia tersenyum seperti itu, tapi aku senang karena dia menyukai bunga hasil rangkaianku.

.

(The Next Day)

.

Hari baru untuk memulai lembaran baru, aku kembai duduk di kursiku untuk menunggu pelanggan sambil merangkai bunga. Ya, tidak ada yang berbeda hari ini, tidak ada hal lain yang bisa kulakukan selain ini. Ah? Ternyata hari inipun aku mendapat seorang pelanggan. Dia masuk melalui pintu depan.

Ternyata dia pemuda yang kemarin. Memakai kaus putih dan jeans, pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan melihat – lihat bunga di sekitar tokoku dengan senyuman di wajahnya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia mendatangiku dan mengambil sebuket lavender yang baru selesai kurangkai. Dia mencium bunga itu dengan senang, lalu menaruh uang untuk membayar, setelah itu dia keluar toko—masih dengan senyuman riang terukir di wajahnya.

Walaupun aku merasa sedikit aneh, karena baru kali ini aku bertemu pelanggan seperti itu—pelanggan yang selalu datang, bahkan sampai dua hari berturut – turut. Dadaku berdebar lebih kencang saat melihat kedua matanya yang sebiru langit. Apa ini artinya—aku akan selalu mengharapkan kedatangannya?

Kali inni aku masih merangkai bunga dengan tenang, sambil berpikir apakah pemuda itu akan datang lagi atau tidak. Aku tetap berpikir sambil merangkai bunga. Bahkan aku tidak sadar saat bunga yang kupegang terjatuh, karena terlalu memikirkannya. Ada apa denganku? Pasti pemuda itu sudah memiliki wanita yang ia suka. Ya, ia pemuda yang sangat baik—Ia membelikan bunga kepada kekasihnya setiap hari. Seorang pemuda tidak akan menyimpan bunga di rumahnya bukan? Jadi, sudah pasti dia memiliki gadis yang ia suka.

Aku menoleh ke arah pintu saat seseorang datang dari pintu. Ah, pemuda itu lagi. Kali ini dia memakai jaket dan celana jeans, dia masuk ke dalam toko dengan senyuman lebar di wajahnya. Senyum yang—entah kenapa—terasa sangat menenangkan, terasa sangat hangat.

Dia berjalan langsung menuju mejaku, tapi kali ini ekspresinya berubah. Ia seolah ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, tapi ia tidak bisa. Ia mulai membuka mulutnya, tapi lalu ia tersenyum gugup sambil menggaruk – garuk kepalanya. Aku hanya bisa menatapnya dengan heran. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti.

Pemuda itu lagi – lagi mengambil bunga yang baru kurangkai, meninggalkan uang di mejaku, dan dia segera pergi. Kali ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya, ia berlari, seolah menghindar dari sesuatu. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi padanya?

[Naruto's POV]

.

Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, aku mahasiswa di salah satu universitas seni yang cukup tersohor namanya. Kalian tahu? Sebenarnya, aku sangat menyukai gadis dari toko bunga lavender itu. Aku tidak tahu siapa namanya, aku tidak pernah bertanya. Tapi, setiap aku melihat mata violetnya yang indah, dadaku berdebar semkain kencang. Rambutnya yang hitam mengkilap terlihat sangat indah saat terjatuh. Aku tahu, aku sangat menyukainya.

Selama ini aku selalu pergi ke tokonya hanya untuk melihatnya. Oh, aku juga membuat lukisan dirinya. Masih kukerjakan sih, tapi aku sangat menikmati saat aku melukisnya. Sama sekali tidak ada kesulitan saat aku melukisnya, karena bayangan wajahnya selalu muncul di kepalaku, seolah ditakdirkan untuk berada disana, aku selalu bisa membayagkan wajahnya yang putih bersih dan melukiskannya di karton. Sebenarnya aku ini melukisnya di kanvas, tapi tidak jadi karena kanvas-ku habis.

Tadi aku berniat untuk menanyakan siapa namanya, tapi karena aku tidak punya keberanian, aku membatalkan hal tersebut dan malah berlari meninggalkan gadis itu. Ah, betapa bodohnya aku.

Paling tidak, aku harus tahu siapa namanya, karena sebentar lagi aku akan pergi. Aku mendapat beasiswa untuk belajar ke New York, dua hari lagi. Saat itu, lukisan ini akan selesai dan saat itu akan menyatakan perasaanku ini padanya, sekaligus menanyakan siapa namanya.

Ya, aku harus melakukannya. Aku tidak akan punya kesempatan kedua jika aku melewatkan kesempatan itu.

(The Next Day)

[Hinata's POV]

.

Aku sangat tidak berkonsentrasi hari ini. Aku memikirkan pemuda itu. Kemarin dia bertingkah aneh. Apa yang terjadi dengannya? Aku tahu, aku tahu, aku bukan siapa – siapa dalam hidupnya. Aku bahkan tidak tahu namanya, darimana dia berasal, dan seperti apa sifatnya. Aku tahu, aku tidak pantas untuk menghawatirkannya. Tapi tetap saja, aku tidak bisa menghilangkan pikiranku mengenai dia.

Aku merangkai bunga dengan perasaan tidak tenang, selalu melihat ke arah jam dan pintu secara bergantian. Benar, aku menunggunya. Biasanya dia datang pukul 12 siang. Seharusnya dia datang saat ini juga karena jam telah menunjukkan pukul 12.

Pintu toko dibuka, dan pemuda itu memasuki toko dengan membawa sesuatu di tangannya, seperti gulungan kertas atau karton yang besar. Dan, pemuda itu tersenyum ramah seperti biasanya. Fuuh, leganya hatiku saat melihatnya. Ternyata ia baik – baik saja.

Dia lalu berjalan mengelilingi toko untuk melihat bunga – bunga di sekitar tokoku dan ahirnya dia berhenti di depan mejaku, kembali menatapku dengan gugup. Aku merasa heran, dia terlihat ingin mengatakan sesuatu kepadaku, dan aku penasaran. Di lain sisi, aku ingin memberti tahu dia kalau aku tidak bisa mendengar, jadi dia harus menulis kalau ingin berbicara denganku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memberi tahunya karena aku juga tidak bisa bicara! Oh, andaikan aku punya secarik kertas dan pena sekarang...

Pemuda itu masih berdiri di depanku, dengan gugup dia berusaha mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi, seperti yang terjadi kemarin, dia malam tidak mengatakan apapun. Kali ini dia langsung saja pergi, tanpa membawa buket bunga di atas meja—yang kurangkai khusus untuknya.

.

.

(Night, At the same day)

.

Sudah waktunya toko tutup. Aku segera merapikan meja tempat biasa aku bekerja, mulai menyirami tanaman dan mengecek apakah ada di antara mereka yang terdapat kutu atau ulat. Tapi, pekerjaan itu tidak bisa kulakukan dengan baik. Aku masih memikirkan pemuda berambur pirang itu. Aku sangat penasaran, sungguh. Tapi, tak ada gunanya juga aku menghawatirkannya, dia tidak akan datang sekarang. Aku harus menunggu sampai besok agar bisa memuaskan rasa penasaranku.

Tapi, diluar dugaan, pemuda itu tiba – tiba masuk ke dalam toko yang saat itu belum kukunci. Dia datang sambil terengah – engah dan berkeringat. Aku tidak mengerti mengapa dia datang kemari di saat seperti ini.

Pemuda itu mulai membuka mulutnya, dan berbicara. Tapi... Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa yang dia katakan. Aku hanya melihat mulutnya bergerak – gerak tidak jelas—tanpa tau apa yang dia katakan. Tapi, wajahnya memerah, dan timbul ekspresi sedih setelah itu.

Oh, tuhan... Aku tidak bisa mendengar apa – apa, dan juga tidak bisa berkata apa – apa saat itu. Aku hanya menatapnya bingung sambil menggeleng tidak mengerti sebagai respon terhadap kata – katanya.

Melihat reaksiku yang seperti itu, pemuda itu lalu menunjukkan ekspresi kecewa dan kesal. Dia mengepalkan tangannya dan dia berlari keluar toko dengan cepat. Aku berusaha mengejarnya, tapi percuma. Dia sudah berlari terlalu jauh.

Dalam rasa putus asa, aku berjalan kembali masuk ke toko. Aku melihat gulungan kertas yang tadi pagi dibawa pemuda itu. Aku lalu membukanya, dan melihat lukisannya, lukisan wajahku. Entah kenapa saat melihatnya hatiku dihujam rasa sakit dan sedih. Aku menyentuh lukisan itu dengan lembut, dan perlahan menitikkan air mata.

.

.

(5 Years Later)

.

Semenjak dia pergi, aku merasa sangat kesepian. Setiap hari aku melihat lukisan yang dia berikan kepadaku, dan merindukannya datang kembali. Merindukan senyumnya yang ramah, dan tatapan dari mata birunya yang membuat hatiku hangat. Tanpa dia, semuanya terasa sangat sepi, sangat... Hampa...

Sekarang aku mengerti mengapa kau gugup saat ingin mengatkan sesuatu padaku. Mngerti kenapa kau berlari meninggalkanku saat aku menggeleng tak mengerti. Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang kau katakan saat itu... Dan.. Apa kau tahu? Aku.. sangat menyesal karena aku tidak bisa membalasnya. Aku juga sangat... sangat menyukaimu...

.

.

.

.

.

END

Fast fanfic, 2 hours. Maaf kalau pendek. Kekekekeke. Maaf kalau ada Typo. Keberatan untuk meninggalkan jejak berupa review? ;)


End file.
